Chocolate Ice Cream
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek, berisi tentang kebiasaan Naruto makan es krim cokelat dan berakhir dengan... Bad Sumarry, BL, NaruSasu


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**BL, Gaje, Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC, Penulis amatiran**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Sasuke**

*****nyanyanya mulai deh nyanyanya*** **

Sasuke tidak pernah bisa mengerti, kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu menyukai es krim rasa cokelat. Setiap main ke Konoha Land, pasti kekasihnya tersebut tidak pernah absen membeli es krim rasa cokelat. Bahkan kulkas di rumahnya di penuhi es krim rasa cokelat, selain cup ramen tentunya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau suka sekali es krim rasa cokelat?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sedang duduk, di bangku taman di Konoha Land.

"Uhm, karena rasanya enak," jawab Naruto singkat dengan mulut dipenuhi es krim rasa cokelat tersebut.

"Kau mau teme?" tawar Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia lebih suka meminum kopi kaleng ketimbang memakan es krim rasa cokelat. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menikmati es krim cokelatnya, sambil sesekali mengelap mulutnya dengan kaus hitam pendek yang di pakainya saat ini. Membuat Sasuke memandangnya tidak suka.

"Kau ini jorok sekali sih, dobe," ungkap Sasuke, dan langsung mengelap mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan biru tua miliknya. Setelah selesai Naruto pun nyegir ke arah Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Dasar." Setelah itu mereka pun kembali menikmati sore hari yang tenang, dengan Sasuke yang meminum kopi kaleng dan Naruto yang menikmati es krim rasa cokelatnya.

Keesokan harinya, gara-gara kebanyakan makan es krim, ketika bangun pagi Naruto merasa giginya sakit. Seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh jarum. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat kekasihnya itu sakit gara-gara ulahnya sendiri.

"Salahmu sendiri kebanyakan makan es krim, jadi begitu deh," ungkap Sasuke yang bukannya membantu meringankan rasa sakit Naruto, malah menyalahkannya. Naruto tadinya ingin membalas tapi karena giginya sedang sakit. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Akhirnya Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendesah, melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Kalau gitu kubelikan bubur untukmu yah, supaya kau bisa minum obat," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Naruto tidak menjawabnya, karena giginya sedang sakit, dan gara-gara itu ia jadi sulit bicara. Makanya dia hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab penawaran dari Sasuke.

Kemudian setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu. Sasuke datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan obat yang dibelinya di dekat supermarket terdekat. Lalu menyerahkan bubur itu kepada Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto memakan bubur tersebut, tapi kemudian dimuntahkannya lagi. Membuat Sasuke kesal melihatnya.

"Kenapa dimuntahkan dobe?"

"Hambar teme, tidak enak," jawab Naruto dan kembali mengaduh kesakitan ketika ia berbicara tadi.

"Tentu saja, hambar namanya juga bubur," balas Sasuke, yang kemudian langsung membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih penuh namun, bekas muntahan Naruto, dengan raut wajah kesal. Gimana gak kesal sudah capek-capek dibelikan, malah dimuntahin, hadeh. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tan, memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sehingga menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda tersebut, sebelum sampai di dekat pintu kamar Naruto.

"Apa do..." pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong, karena sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget, karena tiba-tiba diserang begitu saja. Berontak itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun dirinya malah di dorong hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok. Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba berontak, tapi bibirnya malah digigit, hingga sebuah lidah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak ingin dirinya di dominasi. Sasuke pun membalas pertarungan yang telah dimulai oleh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya dirinya kalah, dan mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya. Kemudian setelah lima belas menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dan mereka pun sama-sama mengambil oksigen, karena gara-gara tadi mereka hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?! kau mau membuatku mati!" ungkap Sasuke kesal, sambil mengelap salivanya yang sedikit keluar karena peristiwa tadi. Muka terlihat memerah entah kesal atau karena ... hal lain entahlah.

"Habis aku butuh yang manis-manis teme, gara-gara sakit gigi aku gak bisa makan es krim. Padahal aku butuh yang manis-manis...ukh," jawab Naruto yang kembali giginya berdenyut sakit.

"Jadi maksudmu, bibirku ini pengganti es krim!"

"Ya gitu..."

**Bugh!**

Sebuah bantal pun mendarat ke wajah Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah membuat singa bangkit dalam diri Sasuke deh. Lagian, salah Naruto sendiri, kenapa dia malah jawab jujur kalau dirinya mencium Sasuke, karena ingin menikmati es krim rasa cokelat, hadeh.

"Baka dobe!"

"Kau ini kenapa teme, kenapa malah marah? memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri dobe!"

"Che, memangnya kenapa sih, aku kan cuma pengen menciummu saja. Lagian ternyata bibirmu lebih enak ketimbang es krim rasa cokelat," ungkap Naruto kemudian**. **Perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke memerah padam dan langsung pergi, setelah menutup pintu Naruto dengan kencang, hingga membuat gigi Naruto malah makin ngilu gara-gara hal itu, ck ck _poor you _Naruto.

"Dia kenapa sih, kok malah marah adududuh... teme sialan pelan-pelan dong nutup pintunya, jadi ngilu nih," ungkap Naruto sepeninggal Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke keluar dari apartemen Naruto, dengan wajah yang memerah mungkin masih kesal atau hal lain, entahlah.

"Kuso, dobe!" ungkapnya dan entah kenapa tangannya memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja diserang oleh Naruto.

"Apa memang manis?" tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri, tapi buru-buru ditepis pemikiran tersebut, dan ia pun segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Che, dia itu benar-benar dobe," gerutu Sasuke kesal, err tapi menurutku mungkin Sasuke tsundere, karena sepertinya ia suka dengan yang dilakukan Naruto tadi, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya, soalnya wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu mencurigakan, antara kesal dan suka err entahlah tanyakan pada hati Sasuke, kalau tahan cidori Sasuke nantinya.

*****END*****

**Uhuk, perasaan lagi hiatus sementara deh, tapi malah nulis fic... he...he...**

**yah gak pa pa lah refresing sementara, karena dari kemarin otak di pake buat ngitung-ngitung terus...**

**uhm happy NS day yah... dan berharap ending manga aslinya mereka bersama #dijitak **

**Review **


End file.
